


Midnight

by Suli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), Inspired by Demian, Inspired by Love Yourself, Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suli/pseuds/Suli
Summary: A reflection I wrote (amidst the stress and panic school is bringing me) on the time of midnight.This was really inspired by Seokjin's Love Yourself concept poster, and also by the Blood Sweat and Tears video.





	Midnight

it's 12 am.

silence blankets areas in peace and stillness,

while others are more alive than ever

caliginosity,

the witching hour,

the dead of night;

whatever you wish to call it,

it's different for every individual,

yet also identical for all.

 

it's 12 am.

the partygoer stumbles home,

a drunken stupor clouding their mind like a thick fog;

subconsciously hoping they can reach home safely.

for other wild souls,

the night is still young

as they wild it away

dopamine and endorphins flooding their system.

 

it's 12 am.

the student is still wide awake,

albeit with red streaking their eyes,

coffee the only thing keeping their eyelids from drooping shut.

they feel nothing but the buzz of caffeine and cortisol,

as they desperately cram mountains of knowledge into their minds.

 

it's 12 am.

the late night worker struggles to stay awake,

hoping their drowsiness won't kill an innocent bystander on the street.

feeling as though they'd swallowed a strong pill,

they hold on, taping their eyelids open

until they can hold their loved one close,

until they can see the angelic, sleeping faces of their children.

 

it's 12 am.

the time of night the thief has been waiting for;

it has finally arrived.

the anticipation, the impatience,

it all dissipates as the object of their desire is within their grasp.

they are in and out like shadows.

 

it's 12 am.

the darkest of demons come out to play,

plaguing the minds of insomniacs

who wish for nothing more than the tranquility of sleep.

 

for all of these individuals,

one thing remains common in spite of their different experiences.

12 am,

it is the commingling of day and night.

any other time,

the two are separated;

opposite poles that can never meet

 

except for a single moment

that comes every 24 hours.

 

at that moment,

the two worlds collide.

night and day,

dualities coming together to form one.

 

12 am;

it is the acceptance of lightness and darkness;

a reminder

that one should accept the dualities of life,

and love both poles as best they can;

truly loving oneself.

 

12 am,

for all it remains one thing:

hope;

for it is both the end of the night,

and the start of a new day.

 

it's 12 am.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of yall reading Blood (Is Not) Thicker Than Water, I just wanna firstly thank you for your patience, because it really means a lot to me! I'm hoping to finish the next chapter plan this weekend, and get the chapter done throughout next week, but who knows what school will throw at me now! I promise you all I will do my absolute best!  
> Thank you for reading this poem!!  
> This was the first poem I've written, so any feedback or constructive criticism is really appreciated!!


End file.
